


Snarry Christmas

by UniKitty321



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniKitty321/pseuds/UniKitty321
Summary: Its severus first Christmas with harry. And they go to the weaslys.





	Snarry Christmas

Severus looks around the room from the corner he is standing in. Everyone is sitting around talking drinking and having a great time.   
Severus then looks at Harry grinning. After the war harry broke up with Ginny and a few weeks later started dating severus. Severus of course did not open up right away but eventually harry gained his trust.   
Harry looks at severus and walks up to him smiling. "Come on Sevy. Talk to people."   
Severus pulls harry to him. "I dont like crowds." Severus mumbles and kisses Harry's cheek.  
Harry looks up at Severus pouting.   
Severus sighes and let's harry lead him to the couch and they sit down Harry cuddling to Severus side.   
Harry talks to the weaslys while severus stays quite and holds harry. None of them try to talk to him but theyd glance at him. Still suprised that him and harry got together. None of them are mad about it though.   
Then after a while molly comes in and tells them dinner is ready. Harry gets up and leads severus to the kitchen along with the rest of the weaslys. Fred and George joke about harry and severus. Sirius and remus mostly just glare at severus.   
Severus ignores them as molly sets big plates of food infront of everyone. Severus looks at harry who is eating happly and talking to the others. Severus slowly eats looking around.  
Then they all go back to the living room and harry sits on the floor so severus sits next to him.  
Remus and Sirius sit on the other side of harry and molly hands everyone there gifts. And severus looks at the two presents Molly set infront of hin in shock. Harry looks at severus and smiles and kisses his cheek. "Dont be so shocked."  
Severus playfully glares at him. Harry just smiles and starts to open his presents.   
Severus watches harry smiling. Then harry gets to his last present. A small box from Severhs. Harry opens it and sees a bracelet that has a broom, a snitch, and a lion and a snake. "Thank you severus its beutiful." Harry says and hugs him.  
Severus hugs him and kisses the top of Harry's head. "Your welcome love."  
Harry pulls away and says, "open yours."   
Severus looks at them and opens the one from molly getting a green shirt that has a black S. Some fudge and cookies. "Thank you Mrs. Weasly." He says grinning.  
"Your welcome dear. And please call me molly." Molly says smiling softly.  
Severus nods and opens the present from harry. It's a necklace with a black snake with green eyes wrapped around a sword. Severus smiles and says, "thank you harry."   
Harry smiles and puts on his red sweater with a golden H and hands severus his sweater. "Put it on."   
Severus nods and does so taking off his black cloak and putting the cloak on harry. then puts on the necklace. Harry smiles and Severhs grins.   
Molly then takes a picture and severus and harry floos to severus house after telling everyone good bye.   
Harry sits on severus chair and smiles at severus. "Do you like your gifts?"  
"Of course I do. I. Actually though I was not going to get anything " severus says grinning.  
"I'm glad you like them." Harry says and stands up and kisses severus.   
Severus kisses back pulling harry close. Then he pulls away and says, "I'm glad you like yours. And I'm happy that I got to spend the holidays with you."   
Harry smiles and leads severus to make hin sit then goes to make hot chocolate. When harry is done he gives a mug to severus then sits on his lap and drink his own.


End file.
